Chaos in Notting Hill
by juliafan
Summary: My first fanfic is now finished. I hope for sequels in the future. Please review.
1. Part One of Chaos in Notting Hill

CHAOS IN NOTTING HILL  
  
I. In Providence, Rhode Island at Robbie and Tina's Bed and Breakfast  
  
The whole family, JIM, JOANIE, HANNAH, ROBBIE, TINA, PETE, and NICK are sitting around the B&B's large, rectangular dining room table. They are eating and discussing their summer family vacation.  
  
JOANIE: "So, we still haven't decided on our grand summer vacation spot for this year...."  
  
JIM: "Relax, Joanie, we still have plenty of time before school lets out to decide."  
  
TINA: "Joanie's right, we have to decide soon so we can book tickets and stuff."  
  
PETE: "How 'bout something international?"  
  
JOANIE: "Great idea, Pete, I still haven't gotten enough of Paris."  
  
HANNAH: "Mo-om."  
  
JOANIE: "What, we had a great time, didn't we?" She sees ROBBIE hasn't spoken for a while. "So, Robbie, how about your input on the trip?  
  
ROBBIE: ROBBIE was very distracted by his wife's fabulous dinner, so it takes him a while to answer. "Me? Yeah, well, your ideas are fine with me."  
  
JOANIE: "Rob, really...."  
  
ROBBIE: "Really, I am fine with it....just give me more mashed potatoes."  
  
JOANIE: (rolls eyes) "Whatever."  
  
JIM: "Speaking for my oldest daughter, Greece would be a good choice."  
  
JOANIE: "Yeah, well, Syd's not here, so give it up."  
  
TINA: "I really am starting to miss Syd."  
  
JIM: "We all are, Tina." As he starts to think about SYD, his eyes water as if tears are about to come streaming dowm his face.  
  
ROBBIE: "Owen's a great guy, too, it's a shame they had to leave, for our sakes, anyway."  
  
PETE: "Come on, we're getting off subject here."  
  
TINA: "I know, how about London?"  
  
JIM: "Wow, great idea."  
  
ROBBIE: "Kudos to me, for finding and marrying this great woman." They all laugh, and ROBBIE and TINA share a quick kiss over the table.  
  
JOANIE: "Question is, which part of London?"  
  
TINA: "Notting Hill?"  
  
HANNAH: "Yeah!"  
  
JIM: (Laughs at his granddaughter) "Sweetie, how on earth do you know about Notting Hill?"  
  
HANNAH: "Grandpa, I read." (all laugh, now)  
  
JOANIE: "Yeah, Notting Hill sounds great. Even the name has a certain charm to it. I like it."  
  
JIM: "Okay, all in favor of Notting Hill, say 'I'." Everyone in the room says 'I', even NICK, as he was only 4-years-old.  
  
TINA: "It's settled, then."  
  
ROBBIE: "Notting Hill, here we come!"  
  
JOANIE: "Now, I have an idea, how about inviting Syd and Owen to join us? They can meet us there."  
  
JIM: "Great, I'd love to see my daughter again!"  
  
JOANIE: (teasing) "What, am I not good enough as a daughter? Hey, I'll call Syd tonight and let y'all know what 'big sister' thinks!"  
  
Supper is over. JOANIE heads to the kitchen right away to escape cleaning up and to call SYD. PETE and HANNAH help TINA clear the table, and then take NICK to his play area to play with him. TINA washes dishes and cleans up the kitchen. ROBBIE and JIM head to the den to watch TV with the B&B guests.  
  
II. In Chicago at Syd and Owen Frank's apartment  
  
OWEN and SYD are sitting in their living room watching Helix, a film set in outer space with the world's most famous movie star, Anna Scott, in it. Right in the turning point of the movie, the phone rings. Since SYD has her eyes glued to the TV, OWEN answers it.   
  
OWEN: "Hello?"  
  
JOANIE: "Hello, dear brother-in-law."  
  
OWEN: "Hey, Joanie, what's up?"  
  
JOANIE: "Is my sis around?"  
  
OWEN: "Yeah, well, her eyes are glued to the TV."  
  
JOANIE: "Are we talking about my sister?"  
  
OWEN: "Who else? She begged me to watch "Helix" with her, and I have to admit, Anna Scott is one good actress."  
  
JOANIE: "Somebody's got a crush-a-roo..."  
  
OWEN: "Shut up, besides she's married, AND I'm married!"  
  
JOANIE: "Anyway, I'll tell you what I need to say, and you can refer back to Syd. The Hansen household decided on a summer trip to Notting Hill,....and they want you two to catch a flight and join us. What do ya say?"  
  
By now, OWEN is off the phone and is conferring with SYD. SYD, still in the movie, nods her head yes without even absorbing the info.  
  
OWEN: "You know what the answer is, of course, we will come. When are you guys going so we know when to book the flight?"  
  
JOANIE: "Good question, I know we'll go around when school gets out for Pete and Hannah, but here's Tina."  
  
JOANIE takes over the rest of the remaining kitchen duties as she hands the phone to TINA.  
  
TINA: "Hey, Owen!"  
  
OWEN: "Hey, yourself, when should we book our flight, you know?"  
  
TINA: "I was thinking around the morning of June 20th to leave, a few days after school lets out, to stay most of the summer. I think the others will agree with me, seeing how I came up with the plan to go to Notting Hill. If there is a change, we'll ring you guys."  
  
OWEN: "So, leave the morning of the 20th, around 5 or 6ish for London?"  
  
TINA: "That should do it, and we'll work out the final details of hotels, etc later. Bye Owen, say hi to Syd for me."  
  
OWEN: "I will, bye to you, too."  
  
The final arrangements were made. They would meet at the London airport and drive to Notting Hill, however long it would take and stay at the Ritz. SYD found another doctor to cover for her at the ER, JIM relied on another vet to cover for him, and everyone else took off from work, as well. Finally, it was June 19th, the night before they left for the overseas, and everyone was packed and ready to go....  
  
III. Notting Hill---the home of ANNA SCOTT and her family, husband WILLIAM THACKER and 3-year-old daughter ISABELLA ROSE. ANNA and WILLIAM have just tucked in ISABELLA for the night, and are about to go to sleep themselves.  
  
WILLIAM: "So, Anna, darling, let's stay up all night like we used to..."  
  
ANNA: "Don't think so, mister. Remember, we are going to that 'Family in the Park' day tomorrow, and we need plenty of rest. We'll be snoozing during the whole thing if we don't."  
  
WILLIAM: "Right...but don't you fear of getting spotted out, since you are a movie star and all. And with Isabella and her bad dreams, we're probably be up all night anyway!"  
  
ANNA: "Well, the press know I live here and want a normal life, so I doubt I'll have photographers surrounding me, if that's what you mean. There might be a few snapping shots, but let them. Amd, don't you like being a parent?"  
  
WILLIAM: "You know the answer, so why do you ask? Plus, you get the jealous looks of Max and Bella, since they can't even have a child, as an added bonus!"  
  
ANNA: "That's not very nice. And, remember, if you had married Bella, you might not have Isabella right now.....Max and I might have her."  
  
WILLIAM: (laughs) "Well, that's one thing that I'm eternally grateful for, that you married me."  
  
ANNA: "Because I love you."  
  
WILLIAM: "And I love you."  
  
ANNA and WILLIAM share a kiss together and turn out the lights, as they are already in bed.  
  
WILLIAM: "Goodnight....your majesty." (smiles after he says this)  
  
ANNA: (laughs) "Goodnight."  
  
They sleep. Meanwhile, in America, SYD and OWEN have already gotten settled in their seats on their plane to London.  
  
SYD: "Hey, Owen, did you know Anna Scott lives in Notting Hill?"  
  
OWEN: "Oh, is that why Tina chose Notting Hill. I'm going to kill that woman for choosing where Anna Scott lives because now my wife won't stop thinking about it. (laughs) Honestly, Syd, you are actly more like a star-struck teenager than a grown ER doc."  
  
SYD: "You expect me to be a serious ER doc all the time? Even at work, I can't be serious all the time, Keri would kill me. Owen, it's just the way I feel, I feel like a teenager again."  
  
OWEN: "You've just been so moody, also, I'm beginning to think you have some medical problem."  
  
SYD: "I don't have 'some medical problem.' I guess stress is taking a toll on me."  
  
OWEN: "Well, that's why we came on this vacation, to get rid of stress!"  
  
SYD starts watching the plane movie, which has ANNA SCOTT in it, of course. OWEN joins her. We are back to Providence, now, as JIM, JOANIE, HANNAH, TINA, ROBBIE, PETE, and NICK get settled in their plane seats.  
  
TINA: "I can't believe we are actually doing this, I've never been overseas in my life!"  
  
ROBBIE: "And I can't believe how much you sound like a kid!"  
  
TINA: "Shut up, we're all kids at heart."  
  
JOANIE: "I just can't wait to see Syd and Owen, it feels like such a long time since we saw them off to Chicago. It'll be so great to see them in person. I hope I recognize them in the airport."  
  
JIM: (laughs) "I don't think Syd has changed in appearance, Joanie, she might have a slight Chicago accent, but that's it."  
  
After a while, they, too, watch the plane's movie.....which was not an ANNA SCOTT film. A few hours later, both planes land in London. After getting their luggage, everybody looks around the airport for the opposite traveling party.  
  
HANNAH: "Mom, I see Aunt Syd!"  
  
Before JOANIE could respond with a "Where?", HANNAH, who was 10 now, ran off to meet SYD and OWEN.  
  
JOANIE: "Han, where are you?"  
  
HANNAH had reached SYD now.  
  
HANNAH: "Aunt Syd, Uncle Owen!"  
  
SYD: (giving HANNAH a hug) "Hannah! How I've missed my niece!"  
  
OWEN: "How have you been holding up?"  
  
HANNAH: "Good."  
  
SYD: "I can't believe you're 10 now. I remember when I was 10. What a fun age."  
  
OWEN: "Hannah, don't mind her, she's been doing this all day. So caught up in her childhood."  
  
SYD: (playfully to OWEN) "Shut up. (to HANNAH) Where are the rest of the Hansens?"  
  
HANNAH: "Follow me!"  
  
OWEN: "Sure, kiddo."  
  
SYD and OWEN followed HANNAH through the crowd. Soon, HANNAH came to a complete stop.  
  
SYD: "What's wrong, Hannah?"  
  
HANNAH: "They were right here when I left, Grandpa, Pete, and Nick were sitting on that bench, Mom, Aunt Tina, and Uncle Robbie were right beside them. I shouldn't have left them."  
  
OWEN: "That you shouldn't, you should have come with them to meet us. You found us, though."  
  
HANNAH: "I heard Mom call my name, but I was so close to you, I didn't reply to her."  
  
SYD: "The Hansens can't get anywhere without any kind of chaos! Let's look around, Hannah, but this time, if you see them, don't run off from us."  
  
HANNAH: "I won't."  
  
OWEN: "Hey, there's Tina!"  
  
SYD: "Come on, then. (SYD walked over to her family with OWEN and HANNAH following, hand in hand.) Hey guys!"  
  
JOANIE: (giving SYD a big hug) "Hey Sis!"  
  
There were hugs and kisses exchanged. The Hansens/Franks were all together now. Just bringing them together had its chaos. They rented two rental cars and headed off to the Notting Hill Ritz. OWEN, SYD, JOANIE, HANNAH, and TINA in one car. JIM, ROBBIE, PETE, and NICK in the other. After asking directions, they found the way to Notting Hill.  
  
ROBBIE: (calling SYD in the other car) "Sis, we can't find the Ritz anywhere! If we don't find it in the next hour, I'm giving up!"  
  
SYD: "Rob, we've only been looking for a few minutes, and don't worry, we'll find it. It's still morning."  
  
Meanwhile, WILLIAM, ANNA, and ISABELLA had gotten up and eaten breakfast. In about 30 minutes or so, they would set out for the park.  
  
SYD: "Well, what street are we on?"  
  
ROBBIE: "What street? Um.....we're on...P..Portebello Road."  
  
SYD: "That road sounds so familiar, why don't we try taking a left?"  
  
ROBBIE: "Why? You don't know where it leads."  
  
SYD: "It'll take us somewhere, maybe to directions at some nice person's house."  
  
They took a left...  
  
JOANIE: "Hey, Syd, look at that townhouse with the blue door.....so unique!  
  
SYD: "Wow. Rob, we could use directions. See the house with the blue door? Let's stop and ask the people who live there where the Ritz is."  
  
ROBBIE: "How could anyone not see it? It's disgusting. Ok, we'll stop.  
  
SYD: "It is not disgusting. It's cute."  
  
The Hansens/Franks all pulled over, and SYD and OWEN got out. They went up the front steps of the blue-doored house and knocked on the door. WILLIAM answered it.  
  
WILLIAM: "Hi, may I help you?"  
  
SYD: "Hi, as we were passing by, we saw your blue door and had to compliment you on it. We're tourists, and while we're here, can we ask directions to the Notting Hill Ritz?"  
  
WILLIAM: "Sure, come on in."  
  
WILLIAM, SYD, and OWEN went in the house and up to the living room. ANNA was sitting on the sofa holding ISABELLA and reading a story to her.  
  
ANNA: "and that's all there is, there isn't any more. Isn't Madeline a good story, sweetheart? My mommy used to read it to me all the time."  
  
ISABELLA: "Yes."  
  
ANNA: "Hon, who are they?"  
  
WILLIAM: "They're tourists who are looking for directions to the Ritz."  
  
ANNA: (to SYD and OWEN) Well, you've certainly come to the right place. (introducing her family) We're the Thackers, William, my husband, Isabella, our daughter, and I am....."  
  
SYD: (interrupting) "You have the spitting image of An-....."  
  
ANNA: "-na Scott. (finishing the sentence for SYD) I am Anna Scott, actually."  
  
SYD's eyes go huge. Her feet wobble, until at last, she faints at OWEN's feet.  
  
ISABELLA: (staring at SYD collapsed on the floor) "Is she dead, Mommy?"  
  
ANNA: (laughs) "No, sweetheart, I just surprised her, I can do that to people. Now, go put Madeline back on the bookshelf."  
  
ISABELLA: "Okay." (she runs off with the book)  
  
OWEN: "Sorry about that, she's been acting a little strange lately. She's been moody, and all she talks about is you and your films. She's like a starstruck teenager again. (seeing he hasn't introduced himself) Oh, I'm Owen Frank, and this is my wife, Syd. We're here on a vacation with her family."  
  
By this time, ISABELLA has come back.  
  
WILLIAM: (to OWEN) "Why don't I show where the Ritz is, and Anna will stay here with Syd?"  
  
OWEN: "Sure, that'll be great."  
  
OWEN and WILLIAM go to the cars, introduce WILLIAM, and explain the situation to JIM, ROBBIE, PETE, NICK, HANNAH, TINA, and JOANIE.  
  
JOANIE: "Holy ****!"  
  
JIM: "Why don't the kids stay here?" (gesturing to PETE, HANNAH, and NICK)  
  
PETE: "I'm not a kid!"  
  
ROBBIE gives PETE a look, and all three kids get out of the cars. The kids go into the house and introduce themselves to ANNA. WILLIAM and OWEN get into the car and go in the direction of the Ritz. They finally get there......  
  
RITZ MAN: (at the lobby desk of the Ritz to JIM) "Do you have any reservations, Sir?"  
  
JIM: "Yes, we do, in fact. Our suite is under the Hansen party."  
  
The RITZ MAN searches for their name in the computer. Unfortunately, there is no Hansen family listed, who made reservations for a suite.  
  
RITZ MAN: "Sorry, no one under that name here who made reservations."  
  
JIM: "There must be a mistake, then, because I KNOW I made resevations at this hotel."  
  
RITZ MAN: "There is no mistake, sir....if it's not in the computer, there's no reservation."  
  
JIM: "Okay, then, do you have any rooms available now?"  
  
RITZ MAN: "Sorry, we don't, every hotel and motel in London is booked....busy summer, this has been."  
  
JIM: "When will you have some available?"  
  
RITZ MAN: "At the end of the summer, even then there's a waiting list."  
  
JOANIE: "Well, we are not going home because of this....we'll sleep in the cars if we have to." (everyone is now walking toward the cars as she says this)  
  
WILLIAM: "I'll have to discuss it with Anna, but you can stay with us. We don't have any extra rooms, but it's better than nothing. Or you could use our facilities if you sleep in the cars."  
  
OWEN: "Thanks."  
  
The Hansens and WILLIAM stop and run a few errands before going home...meanwhile, we are back at the house with the blue door, just off Portobello Road. SYD is on the couch, but has not woken up yet. ISABELLA is showing NICK, who is only a year older than herself, her toys. HANNAH and PETE look on. ANNA is watching over SYD, putting a cool washcloth on her forehead, etc. Suddenly, Syd begins to wake up.   
  
SYD: (still half conscious of what was happening around her) "Where am I? (to ANNA, who is standing over her) Who are you? What's happening?"  
  
ANNA: (being very gentle with SYD, so she won't faint again) "You fainted......when I said I'm...Anna Scott."  
  
SYD: "I fainted? I've never fainted before. I guess I was so surprised. Sorry if I caused any trouble."  
  
ANNA: "No, it's fine."  
  
SYD sits up and begins to drink the iced tea ANNA has brought her. Both get involved in a deep conversation. SYD basically tells everything about her life to ANNA. When ANNA goes to check on ISABELLA and the others, SYD heads off to the restroom. After taking a pregnancy test she found, she discovered shocking news...she was pregnant. She headed back to the living room to find ANNA straightening up.  
  
SYD: (helping ANNA) "I should tell Owen this first, but if I don't tell someone now, I'll explode."  
  
ANNA: "What is it?"  
  
SYD: "I'm...I'm pregnant."  
  
ANNA: "Congratulations. Is it good news?"  
  
SYD: "Uh, yes...just came as a bit of a shock, that's all."  
  
The rest of the families arrive home, carrying bags of groceries.  
  
SYD: "So, everything's settled at the Ritz?"  
  
WILLIAM: "Nice to meet you too, Syd. Actually....."  
  
ANNA: "What?"  
  
OWEN: "Well, turns out we didn't have reservations, and every place to stay was booked until the end of the summer. Your kind husband said we could camp out here, if it's all right with you."  
  
ANNA: (glancing at WILLIAM) "Uh, sure."  
  
JOANIE: "Okay, great, let's bring our stuff in, guys."  
  
ANNA: "And you are?"  
  
JOANIE: "Oh, sorry....I'm Syd's baby sis and Hannah's mom, Joanie."  
  
ROBBIE: "I'm Syd's brother, Robbie, and Nick's father."  
  
TINA: "I'm Tina, Robbie's wife....and Pete's mother, as well as Nick's.  
  
JIM: "And I'm Jim.... Syd, Joanie, and Robbie's father."  
  
ANNA: "Hiya.....and the little girl around here is Isabella, our daughter. She's three."  
  
The Hansens brought their stuff into the house and set it in the bedrooms for the time being. WILLIAM with ISABELLA on his shoulders, JIM, JOANIE, HANNAH, NICK, ROBBIE, and PETE catch the bus to go down to the park. They were going to meet MAX, BELLA, BERNIE (with MICHELLE, his girlfriend), SPIKE, and HONEY. SYD, OWEN, TINA, and ANNA stayed at the house for a little while. They would catch up later. Anyway, once arriving at MAX and BELLA's chosen picnic spot, WILLIAM introduced the Hansens. As the adults engaged in conversation, PETE and HANNAH took ISABELLA and NICK to the playground to play. Back at the house, all four remaining people were in the kitchen. SYD pulled OWEN to the living room and told him of her pregnancy, which made him happy. SYD then told TINA when she walked back to the kitchen. After all of them talked how exciting this news was, they took the bus to the park. After introducing SYD, OWEN, and TINA, ANNA walked over to the playground to watch ISABELLA play, with SYD and TINA following. They were becoming fast friends. All of the sudden, dozens of reporters with flashing cameras jumped out of the park trees. Noticing them, ANNA jumped up off the bench and grabbed ISABELLA. She sprinted down the sidewalk, with half of the paparazzi following. WILLIAM saw her running and sprinted after her. The Hansens just gawked and had their fifteen minutes of fame.  
  
SYD: (running after ANNA and WILLIAM) "Anna, wait!"  
  
OWEN: (running after his wife) "Syd, hold on......wait for me!"  
  
JOANIE: (looking at the chase of reporters) "Oh my h***!"  
  
MAX: "Come on, what are we waiting for?"  
  
The entire clan took after MAX. Meanwhile, all of the civilians were joining the run. Most had no idea why. At the head of the line, ANNA was running faster than she had ever, to no place in particular. Still, the reporters were everywhere....more and more came out of nowhere. Finally, ANNA collapsed on the sidewalk, out of breath. Reporters swarmed around her body, snapping pictures and talking confusingly.   
  
SYD: (running to where ANNA had dropped) "Oh my god, Anna!" Remembering she'd left her cell at the park with the picnic stuff, she shouted,"Somebody call 911, now!" ISABELLA screamed. While SYD was comforting her, she was also checking ANNA's pulse, and making sure she was still conscious. She was, but barely. WILLIAM and OWEN rushed up as soon as the ambulance pulled up. ANNA was strapped into a stretcher and loaded into the ambulance, with WILLIAM, ISABELLA, SYD, and OWEN jumping in with her. The ambulance pulled away, rushing to the hospital.  
  
During all the confusion, MAX, BELLA, and the rest got separated from the Hansens. Not knowing where anyone was, they went back to the park to get their stuff and went home. The Hansens, also separated, did not know where they were. Chaos had struck them again. JIM, JOANIE, and ROBBIE looked for everyone, but with the crowds of civilians still everywhere, to them everyone else was lost like they were. They wondered around, looking for an authority to ask directions but found no one who looked like they knew anyone. Meanwhile, TINA found her way back to the park and stayed there, hoping someone she knew would come back for their stuff. PETE, HANNAH, and NICK were pretty much lost and scared. PETE tried not to show it, but you could see he was scared.  
  
At the hospital, ANNA fell into a coma. WILLIAM stayed by her bedside, letting no reporters in her room. SYD tried to find out any information about ANNA'S health from the doctors as she could. OWEN helped ISABELLA color pictures in the waiting room.  
  
ANNA is hovering between life and death. She is seen in her 'dream' floating through a sky with clouds all around. LYNDA is seen lounging on one of the nearby clouds.  
  
LYNDA: "Oh good, the afterworld's needed a famous actress....someone better than Vivien Leigh and Grace Kelly...they think they are so good."  
  
ANNA: "Who are you?"  
  
LYNDA: "Syd's dead mother."  
  
ANNA: "What are you doing here?"  
  
LYNDA: "To tell you, you had better choose where you want to go quickly."  
  
ANNA: "Go where?"  
  
LYNDA: "Stay here, or go back to Earth."  
  
ANNA: "I can't leave William and Isabella, they need me, and so do my fans."  
  
LYNDA: "Fine, be like Syd, then." (LYNDA disappears into thin air)  
  
We are in the waiting room....  
  
OWEN: "What are you drawing, Isabella?"  
  
ISABELLA: "It's me and Daddy. I'm going to put it in Mommy's room."  
  
SYD: (walking in and sitting beside OWEN, who has ISABELLA on his lap) "Hey, wow, I can tell you are going to be a great father. Speaking of fathers, where's mine?"  
  
OWEN: "Can't say I know....how about everyone else, including the nice lady in the wheelchair, what's her name?"  
  
ISABELLA: "Bella....I was named for her. Cause she was almost was my mommy, before my mommy came. When can I see my mommy?"  
  
SYD: "Soon, sweetie.....however I have no idea where they are...."  
  
Right after SYD says this, the Hansens are shown talking and laughing at MAX and BELLA's house, with everybody else. MAX had picked up TINA from the park first and then found the rest of them, later, in the park.  
  
Two days later, at the hospital........  
  
WILLIAM: (running out of ANNA's room) "Syd, Owen, she's coming around!"  
  
SYD: (rushing to ANNA's room with WILLIAM, OWEN, and ISABELLA) "Anna, Anna, can you hear me? Reaching to ANNA, she sees no change. "I don't see any change."  
  
WILLIAM: "Well, she just moved her left hand slightly just before I came to get you."  
  
SYD: "That's progress, every little movement counts."  
  
Apparently, ANNA hears this and opens her eyes slightly to see her family, SYD, and OWEN standing over her.  
  
ISABELLA: "Mommy!"  
  
WILLIAM: "Hey, hon."  
  
ANNA: (struggling to talk) "I-I-I'm sor-ry."  
  
WILLIAM: "For what?"  
  
ANNA: "For being such---for being--a-pain."  
  
WILLIAM: "Hey, you were not a pain, you couldn't help it that the reporters were following you. You just acted on your instinct."  
  
SYD: "Yeah, just get some rest, Anna. Meanwhile, I'll just take your husband to the cafeteria. He's been so worried about you, he's starving himself."  
  
ANNA tries to laugh. Finding she's too weak, she just smiles.  
  
ISABELLA: "I'm staying with Mommy!"  
  
OWEN: "I think you better let her get some rest, Isabella. Maybe you could bring her something."  
  
ISABELLA: "Okay, Mommy, want ice cream?"  
  
ANNA: "I'd love that, sweetie." 


	2. Part Two of Chaos in Notting Hill

PART TWO-----STILL IN NOTTING HILL  
  
Meanwhile, (on the day of ANNA's collapse) MAX and BELLA went back to the park after realizing they had left the Hansens stranded. All the remaining Hansens were there. (TINA had been there, and JIM, JOANIE, and ROBBIE asked a police officer for the way to the park. The kids found their way back with the help of a few friendly civilians.) All were at MAX and BELLA's house now when the phone rang. JOANIE answered it, as both MAX and BELLA were busy. It is SYD.  
  
JOANIE: "Hello, Max and Bella's residence...."  
  
SYD: "Joanie, it's me....."  
  
JOANIE: (cutting SYD off) "Syd! Where the h*** have you been? We've been worried sick over you and the others."  
  
SYD: (sighing) "Joanie, I don't have time for this crap from you right now. I just want to tell you that Owen and I are with William in the hospital. Anna just came out of her coma a few hours ago, and we should be back when she can be released, maybe tomorrow." (pause) "Joanie?"  
  
JOANIE had already hung up the phone, and in a few minutes, the whole clan of them showed up in ANNA's hospital room with balloons and other presents for ANNA. Also, a lot of angry shouts from MAX and BELLA (for WILLIAM) and from the HANSENS. (for SYD) After everyone in the room calmed down, SYD began talking.  
  
SYD: "Okay, I have one more thing that Owen and I didn't tell you."  
  
ROBBIE: "Well, sis, spill the beans!"  
  
SYD: "Um, I-I'm p-pregnant."  
  
OWEN: "We're pregnant!"  
  
SYD: (with a smile) "Yeah."  
  
The proud parents-to-be receive congratulations greetings from everyone in the room.  
  
The next afternoon............  
  
ANNA was ready to come home. After getting dressed and signing the release papers, ANNA was wheeled out to MAX's station wagon. Everyone was piled into the one car. (MAX driving with BELLA next to him, then, JIM, JOANIE, ROBBIE, TINA, HONEY, SPIKE, BERNIE, MICHELLE, PETE, HANNAH, ISABELLA and NICK) ANNA and WILLIAM squeezed next to BELLA in the front seat, and SYD and OWEN did the same in the back. (crowded, very crowded car) When they got to the Thackers' house, ANNA went to rest in her bedroom, with SYD and TINA accompanying her. OWEN, JIM, and WILLIAM went off to the computer secretly doing something. The rest of the people went to the kitchen to cook a fabulous dinner for that night.  
  
~Kitchen~  
  
MAX: (after putting the vegetarian lasagna in the oven) "This had better turn out!"  
  
BELLA: "Knowing you, it probably won't."  
  
JOANIE: "We can always order out."  
  
MAX: "Yea, I guess."  
  
NICK: "Mom, I want to play with my spiderman!"  
  
TINA: (busy making a salad) "Hon, it's in the car. Let me finish making this salad, and then I'll go get it, okay?"  
  
NICK: (grumbling) "Okay."  
  
At this, all of the guys (ROBBIE, BERNIE, MAX, SPIKE, PETE) go into the living room to watch a sports game on TV. MICHELLE and JOANIE follow them.  
  
BELLA: "Tina, William doesn't seem to have any french bread in the house, so I'm just going to run down to the corner market. The lasagna needs about six more minutes to cook. Will you take it out when its ready?"  
  
TINA: "Sure, no prob."  
  
BELLA leaves for the market. TINA finishes the salad, puts it in the refrigerator, and is about to go out to the car to get NICK's toy.  
  
TINA: "Hannah, will you watch the stove for me? When you hear the timer go off, come get me outside or your mom or somebody. Okay?"  
  
HANNAH: "Okay, but I can get it out of the oven."  
  
TINA: "I'd prefer you to get one of us adults, though, sweetie. I don't want you to burn yourself. I'll just be right back."  
  
TINA leaves to get the toy, and NICK follows her. She also remembers she wants to read her favorite novel before bed tonight, so she looks in all her duffels until she finds it.  
  
~while TINA is outside with NICK~  
  
ISABELLA: (while HANNAH is setting the table) "Will you play dollies with me?"  
  
HANNAH: "I'd love to, Isabella, but right now, I have to watch our dinner, so it doesn't burn. Maybe later we can play."  
  
ISABELLA: "Okay, can I watch the dinner with you?"  
  
HANNAH: "If you want."  
  
ISABELLA: "Yay! I like....."  
  
ISABELLA is interrupted by the stove's timer going off. Instead of going to get an adult like TINA said, HANNAH tries to get the pan out herself. She burns her hand and quickly shuts the door of the oven.  
  
HANNAH: "OW!!!!!!"  
  
ISABELLA: (crying and screaming at the top to her lungs) "MOMMY, MOMMY, MOMMY!!!"  
  
She runs out of the kitchen and brings everyone in the house back with her. (including TINA and NICK) HANNAH is also screaming, but in pain."  
  
JOANIE: "Oh my god, HANNAH! Are you all right?"  
  
HANNAH: (still sobbing) "It hurts!!!"  
  
JOANIE: "Here, let me get some ice for you to put on it."  
  
SYD: "No, Joanie, running her hand under cold, tap water is better. (reaching for HANNAH) Here Hannah, put your hand under the faucet. (to everybody) After I wrap her hand up, somebody should take her to the hospital."  
  
JOANIE: "Okay, I will."  
  
WILLIAM: "I'll drive."  
  
After they left and BELLA came back.........  
  
SYD: "Does anybody smell smoke?"  
  
MAX: "Oh no, the lasagna!!!!!!!!" (turns to stove with flames starting to come out)  
  
JIM grabs the fire extinguisher and puts out the fire before it gets even bigger.  
  
SYD: "More chaos!"  
  
BELLA: "Yea, I know. So much for the lasagna."  
  
TINA: "We still have salad left."  
  
ROBBIE: "Pizza, anyone?"  
  
JIM: "Good idea, Rob."  
  
SYD: (picks up the phone) "Okay, what'll it be?"  
  
ROBBIE: "Pepperoni."  
  
SPIKE: "Sausage."  
  
PETE: "Extra cheese."  
  
ANNA: "Black olives."  
  
MAX: "Yea, our movie star here is a vegetarian."  
  
SYD: "It doesn't matter, I love olives. We can order two medium pizzas with meat and one small pizza without."  
  
ANNA: "Perfect."  
  
The pizzas arrive just as WILLIAM, JOANIE, and HANNAH come back from the hospital. HANNAH was fine, with just a minor burn. Now, everyone was enjoying pizza and salad for dinner, while they discussed the summer so far.  
  
JIM: "This summer has been so hectic.......but fun in a way, besides people getting hurt."  
  
SYD: "I agree with you, Dad."  
  
OWEN: "And I agree with you, Syd, my darling wife." (They give each other a quick kiss, as do the other couples in the room , just to be cute.)  
  
JOANIE: "I wonder what will happen next!"  
  
TINA: "Hopefully nothing chaotic."  
  
BERNIE: "I couldn't agree with you more."  
  
The Hansens' vacation was almost up. Nothing chaotic happened during the remaining weeks. The Hansens were lead around the whole of Notting Hill by ANNA, WILLIAM, and friends. They browsed museums, shopped at all the cool boutiques (including WILLIAM's own travel bookshop), and most of all, hung out with their new found friends. Finally, the Hansens had to leave for Providence and had to say their goodbyes at the London International Airport...............  
  
SYD: "I can't believe this trip is really over, I so do not want to leave!"  
  
JOANIE: "None of do, Syd."  
  
SYD: "Well, at least I'm going back to Providence for a visit......though I can't believe Owen has to work and won't get to come to Providence with me.  
  
LOUDSPEAKER: "Flight 36 to Chicago, Illinois, USA is boarding now."  
  
OWEN: "That's me, guys. Anna, William, Isabella, I'm going to miss you guys! (smiles at WILLIAM, as if they share a secret)  
  
ANNA: "Totally!" (SYD and OWEN kiss each other goodbye after ANNA says this.)  
  
All say goodbye to OWEN as he heads off to board the plane. A few minutes later, Providence is called and the Hansens say final goodbyes.  
  
SYD: "Anna, I will so miss you! Keep in touch, even if I never see you again." ( Now it's JIM's turn to smile at WILLIAM, with a secret on his lips.)  
  
WILLIAM: "Don't talk that way." (hugs SYD after ANNA does)  
  
ISABELLA: "Goodbye."  
  
NICK: "Goodbye."  
  
TINA: (with tears) "Goodbye."  
  
SYD: (with tears) "Goodbye."  
  
ANNA: (with tears) "Goodbye."  
  
JIM: "Thanks for everything!"  
  
After more goodbyes, the group heads off to the plane. Everyone is crying, especially SYD. JIM puts his arm around her and comforts his eldest daughter.  
  
JIM: "There are no such things as goodbyes, Syd. You'll see them again. Some time."  
  
THE END 


End file.
